


Bayang-Bayang

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Bila sang waktu diputar kembali, mungkinkah kita dapat berjumpa dan bertatap muka?”[ Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji
> 
> "Saya tak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini"
> 
>  Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent  
> Prompt : Waiting for midnight

Johann melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Wajahnya penat. Seragam Nazi yang dikenakannya memperjelas kesan muram sekaligus beban berat di kedua pundaknya. Tubuh tegap itu rebah di atas sofa. Ia menghela napas lelah. Keping biru safir yang redup menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya membola saat menyadari sesuatu.

Segera ia bangkit meraih laci meja yang tak jauh dari sofa. Ekor matanya melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding di atas meja. Sesuatu menyembul dari dalam laci. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

 

***

Malam yang teramat senyap. Lengang membungkus jalanan kota Berlin.

Seorang pria berjalan mengendap-endap. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal, wajah tampannya disamarkan oleh topi. Ia melangkah santai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju area pemakaman.

Rembulan absen merajai angkasa. Kemerlip gugusan bintang mengintip malu-malu dari balik gumpalan awan hitam. 

Gulita yang merata sejauh mata memandang tak menyurutkan langkah Johann. Seperti sudah hafal jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah nisan, melepaskan topi seraya membungkuk. Johann meletakkan benda-benda yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dalam kantung mantelnya; sebuket bunga lili, sebatang mawar merah, dan sekotak pipih seukuran telapak tangan.

 

Johann bersimpuh, mengatupkan tangan mulai memenjat doa.

 _“Hai, kau yang di sana. Apa kabar?”_ Tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya desau angin malam yang bertiup.

 _“Maki Katsuhiko. Sudah berapa lama berlalu dari_ waktu itu _. Kau puas sekali, ya. Setelah mempermainkan kami semua di sini.”_

Dari tengah kegelapan. Johann menatap penuh arti nisan bertuliskan nama asing khas Asia Timur itu. Ia mengulas senyum kecut. Seberkas perasaan aneh itu kembali hinggap dalam rongga dadanya.

_“Hei, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Rupanya benar. Kini aku mempercayai ucapan atasanku dulu. Tentang kau, tentang misimu di sini yang bukan main-main. Namun, kau pandai sekali membuatnya tampak seperti bermain petak umpet.”_

Ia mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya pada bayangan yang sepanjang malam dalam bulan-bulan terakhir ini mengusik pikirannya.

_“Setelah kau sukses melakukan semuanya, lalu mati mengorbankan diri di tanah asing. Beritahukan padaku, apa yang sekarang kau dapat? Negerimu bahkan tidak membalas jasamu dengan yang setimpal.”_

Seperti memberi jawaban. Angin dingin berembus pelan memainkan rambut pirang. Menggelitik kulit wajahnya dan meremangkan tengkuknya.

_“Tentu saja. Kau sebenarnya tidak mati. Jiwamu terus hidup bersama sepotong informasi yang sudah kau tinggal. Yang mati disini ialah raga seorang beridentitas –palsu Maki Katsuhiko.”_

Johann menengadah, menerawang langit malam yang pekat oleh mendung. Satu tangan dimasukkan dalam saku mantel, menggenggam erat selembar foto yang terkoyak kusut. Satu-sataunya peninggalan Maki Katsuhiko, foto di atas ranjang mautnya di Rumah Sakit.

_"Tapi, ada dua hal yang menggayuti pikiranku sekarang.”_

Jika di masa kini dibuat daftar _Tujuh Kegilaan Dunia,_ bisa dipastikan namanya ada di urutan pertama.

_“Katakan padaku. Adakah keluarga atau sanak saudara yang kau punya? Biar mereka tahu dirimu yang tertidur pulas di sini. Biar aku yang akan mengabari mereka. Berita  yang menyedihkan. Tapi itu lebih baik dibanding mereka menahan rindu menanti ketidakpastian.”_

Johann merelakan hatinya dipermainkan oleh orang mati yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Membiarkan akalnya terus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang tak kasat mata.

_“Hal terpenting yang ingin kunyatakan padamu, Maki... Bila sang waktu diputar kembali, mungkinkah kita dapat berjumpa dan bertatap muka?”_

Johann menatap lamat-lamat _maesan_ yang terbungkus gulita. Suara burung hantu di kejauhan menginterupsi khidmatnya.

 

***

Johann bangkit merapatkan mantel dan memakai kembali topinya. Ia mengayunkan langkah, berbalik memunggungi batu nisan itu. Ia menoleh sekilas seraya tersenyum tipis, lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan tanah pekuburan.

Pada sosok yang raganya terbujur kaku di bawah nisan batu, Johann menyimpan rasa.

Biarlah, bebatuan di sana menjadi saksi bisu atas kegilaannya. Seorang militan Nazi yang hilang akal dan kewarasan. Di tempat yang memendam banyak kesedihan. Tempat kupu-kupu hitam melayang-layang. Hinggap di atas kelopak lili putih yang layu dimakan waktu, berbaur dengan mawar merah yang rontok berserakan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


End file.
